


Stand by Me

by jstar1992



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Burn, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstar1992/pseuds/jstar1992
Summary: When Insomnia falls, Maris is left stranded with nothing to her name. Soon, she is assisted by the Prince Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis.Along the way, she discovers her strength, fights against her hidden trauma, and finds love.Join Maris as she travels alongside the Chocobros in their journey to save the world.





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first FFXV fic! Please like, share, and comment as you please! I love to hear from readers!

Chapter 1  
Insomnia has fallen. Among the crowds of people rushing to escape, I’m stuck. People are shoving past me, trying to avoid the Magitek Soldiers of Niflheim, but it’s my best friend Celeste that brings me back to cruel reality. “Maris, we have to go!” she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with the rest of the crowd. My parents’ bakery burned to the ground in the attack, only a few minutes before the crowd rushed past, with my parents trapped inside. If I hadn’t been sent out to get groceries an hour ago, if I hadn’t stopped by Celeste’s to chat, if I had just gone home like I really should’ve, maybe they would’ve survived.   
Why did the Six allow this to happen? Have they forsaken us? Celeste continues to lead me away, but the crowds are so thick that we can’t make much progress. Then, the Magitek Soldiers start firing on several of the people in the crowd. “Maris, we have to keep moving! Come on!” Celeste says. She pulls me towards one of the city walls, where several others are making their escape. “Go on ahead!”  
“I can’t leave you Celeste,” my voice is hoarse, but Celeste disagrees and pushes me through the exit in the wall. When I turn back, Celeste is gone, and more civilians are making their escape, so I can’t turn back. Everyone must keep moving, or else the MT’s are gonna catch up with us and kill us all. From the rumors I heard, it’s hard to think that the MT’s used to be human at some point. It makes me sick.   
I can’t linger here. If anything, maybe I should hitchhike or something. I crawl up a nearby hill before glancing around at my surroundings. It’s been years since I’ve been outside of the crown city, and now I have to try to survive the night. Hell, if I can find a harpoon and a lake, I can at least try to cook something. But right now, I have to try to get as far away from the city as possible.   
It takes three hours before I come across an abandoned campsite, probably one that was raided by daemons. The supplies are scattered across the campground, and I just so happen to stumble across a harpoon. Well, at least if the Niffs or the daemons come after me, I can fight until I drop. I scavenge through what remains of the supplies, and manage to pick up a few cans of meat and a canteen.   
Now, to hitchhike. Hopefully I can get as far away as possible before nightfall. Carrying the harpoon, cans, and canteen, I walk by the road, struggling to hold my thumb out as cars drive by. “Please, for the love of the Six, someone stop and pick me up,” I mumble. “Fuck it.” I drop the items to the ground and stand, praying to the Six for someone to stop and pick me up. And, thank the gods, a sleek black car pulls up beside me and parks, with the four men sitting inside looking at me.   
“Need a ride?” the driver asks, adjusting his glasses.   
“Yes sir. I’m trying to get as far away from the Crown City as fast as I can. The MT’s were attacking the civilians,” I reply.   
The men turn to whisper to each other, occasionally turning back to glance at me. I’m almost tempted to shout at them that I’m not a slab of meat or something, that all I need is a ride to get as far away from Insomnia as possible. I let out a sigh, and they turn back to me.   
“You may accompany us until we reach- daemons!” the man in glasses shouts, and they all leave the car. I pick up the harpoon, maybe I can help them. They summon- wait, summon? That’s only a power associated with the royal family, from what I’ve been told. They’re quick to battle, and I try to clean up behind them. A few stabs here and there, that sort of stuff. I’m not a trained fighter like they are, but at least I’m trying to hold my own.   
Soon enough, the daemons are cleared out. These guys are hardly breaking a sweat, yet I’m struggling to catch my breath. I drop the harpoon to the ground, dropping to my knees. How the hell did they overpower those daemons so quickly? My palms press against the dirt when I look up to see dark, cheetah printed pants. “Hey, you okay?” he asks, touching my back. I look up to be met with a handsome, freckled face and clear, crystal blue eyes.   
“I-I’m alright,” I stutter, averting my gaze. I’ve never really been good around people, especially guys that just so happen to be attractive. He helps me up and I dust off my leggings. “Thank you.”  
“No problem! I’m Prompto, and these are Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis,” Prompto says, gesturing to each of the guys. When I see Noctis, I gasp before dropping to a low bow. How could I have been so stupid?  
“Your Highness, please forgive me! I was so distraught from my escape, and I failed to recognize you.” Hopefully some sort of explanation will justify this. I just, how? How could I have looked right past him?   
“Please, don’t bow. No titles. I hate that shit,” Prince Noctis says, gesturing for me to stand. I follow his command, trying to summon the courage to look him in the eye, but I can’t. “Who are you?”  
“My name is Maris. I…I just escaped the Crown City. Everything I have is gone, my parents are dead, and I have nothing. Please Pr- Noctis, I just want to get as far away as possible,” I say. I hope this suffices as an explanation. Just saying all of this is enough to bring tears to my eyes, and I’m trying to hold them back. I mean, King Regis is dead, and here I am trying not to cry in front of them over my own problems.   
As much as I’m trying to hold back my tears, one manages to slip out of my left eye and down my cheek. I’m quick to wipe it away, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by the others. “We’ll help you get to Altissia so you can start anew. Is that okay?” Noctis asks, and my heart skips a beat. A chance at a new start?   
“Thank you,” I’m practically choking on my words at this response. How did the Six above bless me in such a way? I release a sigh that I didn’t realize I was holding in, and I look up at Prince Noctis. Then, I look to Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. Prompto gives me a warm smile, and in an instant I feel at ease. “I’ll help out in whatever way I can until we reach Altissia. You won’t regret it!” I reach down to get the harpoon that I dropped to the dusty ground. They lead me to the royal car, where my harpoon is stored in the trunk, and I am squished in the back seat between Prince Noctis and Gladio. A short time after we get on the road, I feel my eyes getting heavy and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
